Daughter of the greek
by Haylee daughter of hades
Summary: Follow the young iris as she embarks on her journey with her 3 best friends nico di Angelo haylee moon and Richard Grayson but as the creation of two greek gods the fates gave her an evil twin to balance out her power but after an incident the fates give her the task of her sisters destructin
1. Chapter 1

Alice. : I'm finally back and I hate to say this but why truth or dare is banned is getting deleted it has more than one issue but it will be brought back better than ever dun dun dun any way disclaimer is off on her / his is government regulated which he is allowed by law vacation so I don't own (:::) have some cookies

I was running . I was being chased . Not just by anyone I was being chased my a group of super heroes superman , the two Martians , the 3 flashes green arrow and his prodigy's a young superman look alike with a black t - shirt with an s shield and the dynamic duo I was running when suddenly an explosion hit my feet knocking me of balance

You are under arrest for the murder of 2 family's and attempted murder of Camilla red rose the bat growled at me

It wasn't me I yelled in my own defence then the boy wonder and the ginger I think his name was speedy came up to me

Yeah there are a lot of red headed girls who can control and take colours away just running around Gotham the ginger said smirking at me in a sarcastic voice that's when I sensed the ravens aura it was familiar the only other person to have that aura was my old friend from halies circus

My eyes widened in recognition I know you I said to him your everyone was looking at me I changed my sentence your from halies circus he then went up to batman and whispered something and batman held up a lead box it must of been to stop superman listening then batman nodded robin walked up to me held out his hand and helped me up he then turned to the gathered heroes

It's okay everyone it wasn't her she's a friend he motioned towards me then superman stood forward .

Then how do you explain the murders my a red headed colour stealing girl her height .

I stood forward angrily first of all I can steal colours but I don't I'm a colour warrior not a colour bandit that girl was Roselyn my twin sister a colour bandit she can only steal the colour red and use it once as a weapon I can create and use all colours but right now I can only use my born colour red . I finished I hadn't realised but red fiery vines were sneaking up his leg I commanded them to stop mentally but it didn't work I felt my inner head being trespassed I thought up my darkest memories and sent them at the intruder along with a fiery blast the female Martian was thrown against the ally wall

Meg'han the mini superman roared and charged at me I used a pillar of red and dogged him batman then yelled enough at commanded robin to take me to a place called mount justice .

I am a line break fear me hi I'm a Line break and by reading this message you wasted time

I was in the med Bay Area of mount justice I was talking to Richard how was still in his robin costume he was feeding me skittles just like we did in the days of our circus I remember the first time we met

flash back alert flash back alert

Two twin little girls were running away from two big burly men chasing them the stronger looking twin stole red from the other twins red skittle packet the men were gaining on them when the girls ran into the area of a traveling circus the men had caught one of the twins the colour stealer when the worlds strongest man chucked his weights at the men then a lady in a acrobats suit picked up the girls and brought them into a trailer they asked them questions about why they were being chased they explained by showing there powers the smaller looking twin restored the red from the skittles packet when her sister stole it she did so again later the people called the Grayson's adopted them and while the older looking twin Roselyn was helping repair damages the Younger twin iris was left with Richard Grayson he was feeding her skittles and talking to her

Flash back ends

She also remembered the death of the people who took them in

Flash back

The bodies hit the ground blood splattered everywhere her sister Roselyn had fled and after a while of crying she followed just to make sure she was okay but then iris seen her sister talking to the suspected murder tony zucko he gave her money and I turned round and looked at the mangle die bodies of the Grayson's the blood had turned gray .Mary. iris just couldn't look the woman who had saved them was worse than her husband her skin was grey as well she remembered having to leave crying and living in Gotham but when she had tried to find dick she found out he had been adopted aNd that made her cry more

End of flash back

That was then the bat came in his mask of he smiled at me iris I would like you to join the team and you can live with us as you obviously know how we are and if you would like to pick a name

I would love to Bruce and I chose the name iris . They looked at me funny

I'm of greek heritage and she is the goddess of the rainbow after all and besides I can change my apperence as I was blessed by the greek goddes Hecate .. That's it I cried my name will be Hecate

Then it's settled then welcome to the team Hecate he smiled

Then I asked Bruce is it okay if I take up your last name because I don't have one I was a Grayson but that became to painful for me and especially because rose helped zuco murder them he smiled sadly at me

I would be honoured if you became a Wayne

I just didn't want him to know that I was the creation of iris and Hecate they created me to be the perfect union between colour and magic I had also been introduced to the daughter of hades haylee moon

Alice : woo I've got sims that irreverent magic lama and yes percy jackson


	2. Chapter 2 visit form magic mom

Alice : hey darling readers this is just her dream and her mother Hecate is visiting her next chapter is iris and I haven't read any books with iris it's just because now I'm reading house of hades

Disclaimer : she dose not own

Alice : you're back hugs disclaimer

The mist was wrapping round me as I slept when I felt nervous it tended to wrap around me as protection I felt my dream taking place I expected some horrible Vision but it was just my mother Hecate

Iris she said seriously

What !? I asked her

You must go to camp half blood but the team will follow you and also something has being going on with Thalia's tree ... I interrupted her

Has it been poisoned again I asked

No she answered

Oh then continue I said blushing I didn't know that was possible in a dream

The Martian man hunter found the camp and broke into the barrier even though the batman child of Athena said to not go on with this mission superman secretly is sending the team tomorrow I need you to get there and I'm sending salem with you . She looked at me with that worried look that most demigods would never see in their godly parents but I did .

The black cat salem appeared at her feet and ran over to mine transforming into a bat to land on my shoulder .

With all seriousness over i heard you are becoming a super hero and also took up my name I would be surprised you didn't take the name iris but considering that the colour keepers named you that I'm not surprised you did . She looked smug but proud

The dream was fading remember iris . Iris and I both love you and with that she hugged me and the dream faded

It went back to the semi usual dreams but this time I saw my two best friends the siblings nico and haylee both at sword and arrow point by my team mate aqua lad and green arrow they shot at nico killing him he became just another dead bodie littering the burnt down camp half blood the dream faded I knew this was just a worse scenario dream and when I woke up I knew why when my black cat salem first appears to a demigod when they're sleeping and if they haven't seen her in a long time or never she amplifies the dream .

I touched her sleek black fur and whispered to her its time to go salem and then she answered back

Do the thing they did in Harry potter . Of course my cat was a geek but couldn't blame her so was I

Okay I said and we apparated the two of us and our stuff to camp half blood right in front of Chiron and mr D at the head table

Um hi I said . Awkwardly

Miss iris you have got a lot of explaining to do a voice said behind me I turned round and there was nico and haylee the two children of hades then haylee sneezed setting mr D top on fire she brought out her nine kitsune tails and put it out

What are you going to do she said 19 thousand and 19 and I still sneeze fire she laughed and then we went to eat haylee sat with me daring anyone to disagree or stop her

Alice : sorry for that short chapter but bye oh and haylee is from almost there but I originally made her for this she's a kitsune daughter of hades and Luna. Luna was a lunarion and much like princess yue was forced to become the moon driven my Artemis but haylee is the last fire kits use and she can also force other immortals to fade she is dating the newly revived Luke castellen and r&r


	3. Chapter 3 meeting the team brief

Alice : okay I decided this was going to focus on haylee ( this chapter ) haylee is the immortal kitsune daughter of hades how can't die of disease poisoning old age or suffocation she can't be killed by lightning as she's a fire kitsune she is dating luke but The Lord Apollo also has a small crush the gods also can't obliterate her seeing as fire is her element and if they tried she bassicly goes hyper any way

Disclaimer : # sings she Dose not own young justice or pjo but she owns this fic

You can't escape my awesomeness I'm haylee . My best friend randomly cried out to lord Apollo

You totally ripped that of from Farckle time form girl meets world he cried out back at her

The red headed girl shrugged and punched him in the arm . She laughed very very hard

Ow he yelled was that really necessary .

If it involves seeing you in pain then yes yes it does .

Well that was mean he said pouting .

If I kiss you on the cheek will you forgive me she said laughing

Possibly he said hopefully . Haylee leaned in and kissed his cheek

I was drinking some of the smuggled lemonade from the stolls smuggled lemonade stand Dionysius couldn't care less and that's why it was still up and running but something that made me nervous was the fact that they were smirking and giggling

Every thing was peaceful until ...

Attack a voice I recognised as the one and only nico di Angelo shouted and out burst a horde of campers and lord Hermes holding water guns now I realised why they had ran the lemonade sta d to get majority of the campers in the same spot

Apparently haylee had had enough of sitting on the side lines and chucked a vile of green Liquid on lord Hermes everything stopped and he looked up at the now hovering immortal .

What was that he said as she floated down to his level

Cerberus pee she answered he ruffled her hair messing with her ears annoying her enough that she tried to stamp on his toe which he dodged

Nice work kid you're pranks are getting better he said smirking at her

She smiled proudly I learned from the best and I wouldn't call that a prank

He was about to answer back when we were interrupted by the familiar shape of the bio-ship suddenly the team jumped weapons bared then Richard saw me

Iris ? He asked

Then Roy an Apollo camper stood up I knew he was red arrow and so did haylee

Stand down team he ordered

Then the only member of the Artemis cabin Artemis created from the very stars Zoe and Orion are in now stood up next to haylee and Roy haylee at this point began to glare at kid flash when my younger sister Hattie appeared she must of known about her history with him

Hattie !? He cried when he seen My more insane sister she was not only the daughter of Hecate she was also the daughter of Terrance hat the mad hatter

Wally she said cool and emotion free

That's when Dionysius walked up Meg'hann he said

Father she exclaimed so I'm guessing she's only half demigod he must if had an affair with her mother my sister zatanna stood up next to me that's when super man flew in

Your all under arrest for having a secret hideout with multiple deadly weapons and for kidnapping members of young justice

That's when haylee stood up her temper flaring I could tell

What ! We are not criminals we are Demi gods She yelled angrily at him

Stand down now mam he glared at her suddenly he was pinned to a tree

Huh ! She laughed there are two awesome gods here don't push your luck with them and then there's Apollo

Hey he cried ! And jumped up he started to get angry and soon superman was sent flying

She hovered and kissed him on the cheek I was just manipulating you she said Dionysus quickly repaired the barrier and after a while when the explanation to the team was over I headed of to bed after haylee and her newly revived boyfriend Luke castellen started to make out

As I closed my eyes in my bunk in the iris cabin suddenly I was in a beautiful meadow with a lot of rainbows I then saw the beautiful goddess which was my second creator iris my namesake

Cassandra she said we must talk she used my sorcery name instead of my real name

And talk we did

Alice it's 02:50 and I am tired not r&r


	4. Chapter 4 visits and crushes

Alice : did you like the last chapter I thought it was to brief but now here I the first day back at camp I made a lot of mistakes as in saying Megan is a half demigod when I meant Martian

Disclaimer : she doesn't look like rick or the creator of yj she wants me to tell you iris appears briefly at the front also as iris is named iris the goddess calls her by her sorcery name Cassandra oh and she wasn't created by the two goddesses having sex they created her with there magic

Mother I said shocked gods rarely visited demigods in there dreams let alone two in the same week

Cassandra you are in danger superman has rounded up some hero's and other gods and monsters To destroy camp not only that but that pesky Martian has destroyed the mist seriously injuring Hecate so she really can't help she looked apologetic for my other mother

The rainbow began to fade she handed me two staffs one with a rainbow Jen in the middle . The other was purple black and orange it was glowing with a dark aura

She hugged me goodbye my sweet rainbow and the dream faded

Another dream came

I was in a building I was sure was the watch tower

Okay debrief batman said I knew he guessed that I was there as he smirked in my direction freaks me out he does .

Superman stepped forward . We have found a camp of assassins in training and what's more the ring leader a picture of haylee appeared on the table mentioned three gods were there but only one of there names Apollo he said .

These kids are not assassins wonder woman said and as already said you must drop this Idea after a while the debriefing finished and I was sent out of the dream after a hot scolding liquid got poured on me I didn't have to even open my eyes to know who it was

Hattie , Jayden and haylee what are you doing they ran out I couldn't really care less as I was fine .

I showed up at the dining pavilion my red hair tied into a side into a braid ( braided with ivy ) and my camp half blood t - shirt and blue jeans . But going back to my hair it was down but Aphrodite just loves playing with my hair so that was why I was wearing a silver tiara with multiple Gems and jewels and why my hair was braided .

I sat down at the iris cabin table when haylee dropped down next to me . She couldn't even get in trouble because mr .D lives her she is his favourite camper I mean apart from the deceased chimera who's statue ( her actual body ) was in the centre of the camp on her plate was raw meat and cookies I wasn't even fazed but some were just grossed out

After breakfast

Haylee was with the Hecate cabin at magic lessons learning her adept kitsune skills

She kept turning pots into frogs and other things annoying the teacher

While we were leaving haylee whispered something to the wind and Apollo fell out of the tree with Luke she hugged me and the three of them left

Wow I said she gets all the guys including god's

Well I wouldn't say all a boy with an eye patch I recognise as Ethan nakumara says and I turn to him

Well who do you like then I say not really I interested I mean this was haylee we were talking about all guys liked her ( okay that's maybe a little over exaggerated )

You he said

Alice : haylee is not Mary Sue she is just likeable and pretty awsome she can be killed but as even Hera favours her the male gods don't touch her . R&R


	5. Chapter 5 the not so prophecy prophacy

Alice : yo .

Disclaimer : you know why I'm here so yo

It had been two weeks since Ethan confessed his love to me and now we were dating but he wasn't here right now

I was training with my sceptre's with haylee meaning she was attacking me with a metal pole and I was defending I really hoped Zeus didn't destroy me or take the weapons I was nearly destroyed last winter solecist but haylee had saved me who knew an angry kitsune could scare the king of the gods it Probably helped that she had Hera backing her up oh and that hades and Persephone were there it was actually quite funny if you think about it

Focus snapped Luke who was watching with half the camp and Apollo , iris , Hera , and an iris message of Hecate

I am I yelled at him but then I messed it and haylee pocked my stomach

We restarted

Haylee twirled her metal pole and was about to strike when the oracle Rachel Elizabeth dare's eyes glowed but not the usual green they glowed black

The union of colour and magic

The child of the moon

The fox and the dragon

The Robin and the traitor

The thief and her lord

Venture forth to stop the bandit and the turned

( author note : this is not a prophecy and her lord Is referring to Rachel )

Then her eyes glowed green

The fates desire plus one more

For the mentioned to stop the bandit

Across the seas they will lose what the fox cherishes the most

She then fainted

The fox haylee repeated that's me she said the dragon is Jayden the traitor is Ethan well the colour is iris the robin is robin and Apollo is Apollo the thief is Luke the child of the moon is Artemis and looks like we are going to my uncles domain she face palmed

What is wrong with my dad . Percy said outraged

Well he's a kelp brain he's annoying he's stupid he's your dad he didn't care about Iqutia or Lilly her mother she said counting in her fingers oh that and countless other things

Well I could say negative things about you and you father a voice said

Excuse me no you couldn't baby brother your to cowardice to try I could mock both you and Zeus a second voice growled

No you couldn't swear on the river Styx you won't another voice said

Everyone bowed except the other gods haylee and Jayden

The black haired god identified as Zeus growled Jayden went to bow but haylee stepped on her foot then hades stepped forward both haylee and Jayden did that Japanese head bowy thing then Poseidon stepped forward and Jayden bowed haylee stomped on his foot he growled and tried to strike her she got into a defensive stance when a voice ( an angry voice ) shouted stand down behind them was Hera who once landed was hugged by haylee

Haylee : yes my name has been changed now this is a bit messy cause of bloody high school to bad I can't ask father to condemn it to Tartarus I am now accepting oc's though private messaging teenage mutant ninja turtles rule


	6. Chapter 6 shoulder to cry on

Haylee : okay here it goes this is supposed to be Iris's thoughts on her quest to kill her sister

Disclaimer : we don't own percy jackson or young justice or any songs used

I rushed to my cabin even though there were a lot of people shouting at me to come back but haylee and some of the more supporting gods and my siblings stopped people from chasing me I ran into the Hecate cabin and slammed the door

I jumped in to my bunk and grabbed my celestial bronze ( made by haylee and Apollo with help from Hephaestus ) I pad and headphones ( black and dark blue ) the first song on my playlist labeled Apollo is a boss ( guess who named that ) was a song from the circus which I constantly listened to and preformed to . It was called secret and to me it sounded circus like . It was also from something I was not allowed to watch

(An I'm gonna skip this song just in case any young children are reading this and reD the lyrics )

The song finished and the next song came in head phones it was called

She gave it her best

She tried to fit in

She tried to be cool

But she never could win

Her mom says she's great

The kids think she's weird

Honestly she wish she could disappear

Flash back ( school five month after running away )

Oh look is the little baby is crying . Said a tall girl as she pushed me down

I got up and dusted my uniform down

I was walking away when the girl shouted at me

Come back you little bitch and she slapped me hard across the face she then pulled a knife out of her pocket and ran at me my years of training at the circus jumped in and got me to flip over the girl causing her to trip and fall she got up and screamed at me

Circus freak one of her friends called me and the girl charged again straight at me

A voice yelled at me In my head

Iris the knife . Kick it in the handle just below her pointed figure I listened and the knife broke into pieces the teacher's were coming out just as the girl caught me and started beating me and cutting me with a shard of the knife while the other children started beating me

My only friend daphne forest picked me up with the help of another teacher called mr Bruner who carried me into a car and drove me of

Flash back end

I stopped the music when 5 people came in my best friend's Clarisse la rue haylee moon Nico di angelo robin and Ethan nakumara my boy friend they came up to me haylee and Clara as I called her sat next to me and we hugged while I cried while the boys ( well Ethan ) sat on the end of the bed ( robin was at the actual end of the bed perched like well a robin) while Nico sat on the ladder

Don't worry haylee soothed

It will be okay clara said comfortingly when iris came in

Everyone left apart from haylee Clara . Ethan hesitated when he was at the door but decided that my mum and the girls could handle it and he left

Haylee : I know most of you will be like Clarisse is not like that but it is proved in battle of the labyrinth she can be quite caring bye r&r


	7. Chapter 7 nightmares

Haylee : second chapter exiting am I spelling that wrong someone please tell me this chapter is in my pov ( haylee )

Disclaimer : She don't own young justice or percy jackson and she thinks in wrestle mania scobby doo when they were cheering john cena and the others one of the blond characters was Artemis crook who agrees also most of the oc's used belong to friends ( annabelle) also the is a few thousand years before mr.D was banished to camp half blood and in this story the gods set back time so it feels like the gods are younger and so is the planet but we have been through the same time cycle twice .

Night Clara night iris I said to my best friends night Luke I said to my boy friend kissing his cheek

Bye haylee they chorused as I headed of to my cabin with my little whittle brother Nico

Night Nico I said don't let the monsters bite I teased him

You mean bed bugs he said

We're Demi gods I said I mean monsters I replies and clutched my two teddies ( yes the daughter of hades has teddies ) an owl named Ollie and an Arctic fox named seppen

Slowly I fell asleep

Bad dream

The five of us were running through the forest it was me and my friends annabelle daughter of Athena , seppen daughter of khione , chimera daughter of Zeus ( pronounced chim-eara) , iqauta daughter of Poseidon and me haylee daughter of hades

We were being chased by two creatures a hell hound and the monster spider Arachne I was honestly not surprised that we weren't being chased by more my father probably scared them into leaving me alone my dad rules but there may be some interference on Hermes part so he rules to .

Come here child of Athena a voice chided evilly I won't hurt you ... Much the spider claimed

Fat chance acne seppen yelled

Why you little brat but I think my little friend will enjoy tearing you apart and with that the hell hound leaped at seppen she had pulled her dagger black ice just in time because when the hell hound pounced it got stabbed in the stomach and disintegrated into gold dust I used air to blow it away .

But when we turned around some how Arachne had gotten in front of us and pounced for chimera Iquta and annabelle I jumped in front a got a small slash across the stomach but I would live chimera and iquta had both been knocked unconscious the remaining three charged at her

Me with my sai hells fire and hells fury stepped with black ice and annabelle with her two katana owl and snake

Seppen was fighting a bit off but I hadn't had time to think about that because Arachne lunged at annabelle and I annabelle shoved me out of the way and took the fatal swipe she was dying and Arachne laughed until she noticed that my sai were Stygian iron the mark of the hades child

No she yelled hades spawn and she scurried away

That's when seppen collapsed her icy blue top stained with red the hell hound had managed to land a blow they were both dying

I prayed to the gods to let them survive

And my prayers were answered when a light aura surrounded them both Anna's grey seppens icy blue and when the light faded there was a light grey owl and an Arctic fox then suddenly the last of us ( chimera iquta and me ) were in camp half blood and there were two goddesses in front of me I'm not going to describe them as I knew they were khione and Athena they gave us a long thank you for protecting their daughters while we could and presented us with gifts chim and Aquta ( their nicknames ) got a charm bracelet each with two charms a marble building and a snowflake ( the girls favourite symbol's ) but I got two stuffed toys an owl and an Arctic fox

Bad dream end

I woke up to being shaken by Chiron

The dream he asked me

Yes I said then I cried while clutching the last reminder of my friends Ollie ( the owl ) and seppen ( the Arctic fox )

I lost them all chimera is now a statue and iquta is a water fall I said I then shrieked and a flame appeared in my hand a spider had crawled up leg that incident with Arachne had left me with major arachnophobia

It's okay haylee a voice said in my head I turned to see annabelle perched on my shoulder Athena made it so in the day she could be human with owllike features and at night an owl

I petted the feathers and ended up sleeping knowing the quest was taking off tomorrow and I had figured out much to some ones dismay ( cough Jason cough) that Nico was the extra one they had talked about

Haylee : not very sad was it but it

Pretty much explains why she has arachnophobia and kind of gives of the plot any way r&r


End file.
